Lip Service
by MaybeWeAre
Summary: I originally posted this anonymously on the kinkmeme. Prompt: Regina gets Emma off with her mouth alone.


Regina tested the handcuffs, hoping they would give, but they were the real thing. Not the terribly ineffective sex shop handcuffs Emma had whipped out a few weeks ago. No, these were the ones that dangled from her hip when she was on duty. Regina held up her hands, which were cuffed in front of her, and raised an eyebrow at Emma. "Seriously?"

Emma leaned back against the pillows, nonchalant in her cami and jeans. "What can I say? You've been a bad girl."

Regina crawled forward slowly and awkwardly, trying not to fall. Emma might have the upper hand, but she wasn't about to let go of her dignity. "Let me go."

Emma sat up, close to Regina now, face just inches away. "I can get you off for good behavior," she whispered, eyes glittering.

Regina just sighed. "If you don't stop with the police puns, Emma, I swear."

"What are you going to do?" The blonde ran a finger over one of the cuffs, keeping her eyes on Regina's. "Bite me?"

"Well, considering my mouth is pretty much the only thing I can use right now, maybe."

Emma's gaze traveled down to Regina's lips. They were a deep, slick red, plump, asymmetrical due to the small scar that creased one side. "I've always liked your mouth," she said, drawing a thumb over Regina's bottom lip.

Regina nipped at her finger and Emma took her hand back, replacing it with her own lips. The brunette nearly fell forward as Emma sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and worried it with her teeth. Thankfully the blonde braced her with a hand on her shoulder and one at her hip.

Emma pulled back, still holding Regina up. "I want just your mouth," she said thoughtfully, tongue darting out to wet her own pale pink lips. "Nothing else tonight."

"Let me go and I'll do whatever you want," Regina said, not that the thought of tasting every inch of Emma's skin was a chore.

Emma tilted her head to the side and studied Regina for a moment. "No."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine. Lie down."

Emma did, keeping her head propped up on the pillows so she could see Regina. The brunette was thankful that her hands were in front of her, allowing her to brace herself against the bed as she leaned down to Emma's waist. The blonde's cami had ridden up just slightly, leaving a bare strip of skin, and Regina pressed a kiss here. She took the hem of the top between her teeth and slowly dragged it up, pausing for more kisses on the blonde's muscular abdomen. Emma shifted slightly beneath her, clearly enjoying this, and Regina smiled against her skin.

"Let me help," Emma said as Regina gradually climbed her ribs. She sat up, pulling her shirt and bra up over her head.

"Impatient, are we?"

Emma reached down to stroke Regina's hair as the older woman rested her chin on Emma's stomach. "I'm going to pretend like I did that to help you out."

"Bullshit," Regina whispered, nipping the underside of Emma's breast. "You just wanted to get me here quicker." She continued her ascent, tonguing a nipple.

"Regina," Emma replied, breathless, as the brunette bit down hard.

Regina paused to pay equal attention to the other breast before kissing along Emma's collarbone and up her neck. Her lips lingered on Emma's, her body sinking down onto the blonde. Emma ran her hands hungrily over Regina's still-clothed body.

"Come here," Emma whispered, sitting up and bringing Regina with her, allowing the brunette to lean into her shoulder. "I want you so bad."

Regina hummed against her neck, surprised when Emma's hand found the hem of her skirt and tugged it up. The blonde pushed aside the soaked underwear and slid long fingers into Regina. Regina bit down on Emma's shoulder, leaning into the touch, desperate to have Emma deeper. Emma echoed her soft moans as she thrust, obviously as needy as Regina.

"Em," she whimpered as Emma added another finger.

Emma's free hand was suddenly on her shoulder, pushing her away. "I want to see you," she explained once she could focus on Regina's face again.

Regina was beyond the point of responding. She ground down against Emma's hand one last time, crying out wordlessly as she came.

Emma eased her back down onto her shoulder, withdrawing her fingers and letting Regina catch her breath. Regina heard the little key turning in the lock and then Emma was taking off the cuffs. "Told you you'd get off for good behavior."

Regina rubbed her wrists one at a time, sitting up on her own now. "I hate you so much right now."

Emma grinned, leaning forward to give Regina more of a peck than a kiss. "Love you, too." She ran one still-wet finger over Regina's bottom lip. "But don't think losing the handcuffs means we're done."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Regina replied, taking Emma's fingers into her mouth and swirling her tongue around them until she'd found every last trace of herself on them. She moved down the bed and positioned herself between Emma's legs. "Now, where were we?"

Emma reached down for the button of her jeans, but Regina swatted her away.

"Don't doubt me, Miss Swan," she said, bending down to take the button in her mouth. This was harder than she'd anticipated, but she persisted, working her teeth and tongue until she'd managed to move the button through the hole. The arousal on Emma's face made the effort more than worth it. Regina dragged the zipper down with her teeth, only then using her hands to undress Emma the rest of the way. She backed off of the bed as she peeled those sexy but endlessly annoying skinny jeans off the blonde. Once Emma was completely naked, Regina kissed her ankle, moving up her leg at an infuriatingly slow pace. Emma squirmed with need.

"Please," she begged when Regina finally reached her knee.

Regina shook her head before ducking back down to finish the job. Emma threaded her fingers through the short brown hair, urging Regina on. Regina finally reached the top of her thigh and brought her lips where Emma wanted them. She pressed a series of firm kisses up and down Emma, raising her head after a moment so the blonde could see her lips glistening and her tongue darting out to clean them.

Emma just stared at her, mouth slightly open, losing her grip in Regina's hair.

"Is this what you wanted?" she asked. Without waiting for an answer, Regina ducked her head back down and gave Emma what she needed, stroking and probing with her tongue, nipping gently. She was thankful for her free hands, which allowed her to press Emma's hips down into the bed to keep her from bucking against her. Regina drank in the moans, teasing and teasing until the blonde teetered over the edge and called out her name.

Regina crawled back up Emma's body, giving the blonde a sloppy kiss. When they parted, Emma brought her fingers to Regina's mouth yet again, tracing the scar and the movie star curves of her lips. "That's exactly what I wanted."


End file.
